


Tatapan Mata

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Pria hanya butuh 8 detik untuk bisa jatuh cinta. Benarkah?





	Tatapan Mata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying YOUniverse - Nanon Korapat

**Pria hanya butuh 8 detik untuk bisa jatuh cinta.**

Benarkah?

Bagi Kageyama Tobio yang awam soal cinta dan sejenisnya, ia hanya bisa mengerutkan kening membaca artikel tersebut yang terpampang di mading sekolah.

_Mana ada orang yang bisa cepat jatuh cinta_, batinnya.

Kageyama mengangkat bahu lalu pergi-

**_BUG_!**

Kageyama tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja berlari. Seorang gadis, ternyata, dia jatuh terduduk dan mengaduh.

Kageyama membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis bersurai pirang pendek dengan jepitan bintang biru di kepalanya, menengadah.

Saling menatap.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Empat...

Lima...

Enam...

Tujuh...

Delapan!

Gadis itu memasang wajah ketakutan. Dia bersujud.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, tolong jangan laporkan aku pada polisi!"

Kageyama bingung, "Untuk apa lapor polisi?" ia menarik tangannya dan menegakkan badan, "aku juga mi-minta maaf karena tidak melihatmu tadi. Ayolah, jangan bersujud seperti itu."

Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh, kepalanya diangkat dan menatap Kageyama lagi.

Kageyama membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi, "Ayo."

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Kageyama untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih." Gadis itu menunduk.

"Lain kali hati-hati, jangan lari di koridor."

Gadis itu menangguk mantap.

Tangan mereka masih bertautan.

"Eh, maaf." Gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Kageyama langsung melepaskan tautannya. Kemudian dia membungkuk untuk pamit.

Kageyama berbalik, pandangannya mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Setelah menjauh, ia meremas seragam bagian dada sebelah kiri.

Irama jantungnya makin cepat.

_Sialan_!


End file.
